hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaadowgg/Episode 133 Discussion
A quick recap for everybody because I don't really remember the episode. And it's only been a few hours since I've seen it. Anyway, onto the recap. Ikalgo and Palm set Welfin and Brovada free with Ikalgo telling Welfin to "go see Gyro". Ikalgo calls Welfin by his former name, "Zaikahal", and says that they were "buddies", even though he will probably never remember his former name. Ikalgo also tells Welfin that the Chimera Ants are their enemies. "Enemies to NGL". A short time later, Welfin releases Bizeff's girls, telling them that once they're outside, they'll understand the situation. Meanwhile, Meruem is still pondering on the word "contest". He feels something missing in the room and starts to turn over debris with his tail. He stops when he notices a broken Gungi piece. He remembers that there was somebody he was battling. Somebody that he wasn't able to defeat even once. Outside, Welfin's truck is stopped by Youpi who was still wondering where Pitou is. Welfin delivers Ikalgo's message, that they would negotiate Komugi's release for Knuckle and Meleoron, and Youpi says he'll deliver the message to the King but has no intention of doing, seeing as how they're having a contest. Welfin, unnerved by Ikalgo's comment about the Chimera Ants, asks Youpi if he remember's his former self. Youpi says that her was always Youpi, the Royal Guard and tells Welfin to stop asking stupid questions. However, Welfin activates his Missile Man ability and tells Youpi that he's going to ask some more questions. Pouf, just finishing spreading his scales, returns to the palace to find Youpi had left his post. He spots the running truck Welfin was driving and Youpi's body in front of it. He rushes to the King to tell him the news of Youpi's death. Meruem asks where PItou is and Pouf admits that Pitou hasn't returned. The King then gets ready to leave but Pouf says that it's too dangerous and the contest is- Meruem interrupts, "The contest is off?" And declares himself the winner of said contest and demands Pouf tell him everything that he knows. In a room in Bizeff's area, Palm and Ikalgo are talking. Palm says that they're fine now. Ikalgo is naturally confused. Palm then says that they need to hide Komugi away "until the King dies". Ikalgo is confused again but Palm reassures him that the King will die within the next few hours. So, they take Komugi deeper underground and put her in a crate in a storage area. As Meruem and Pouf are heading towards somewhere, Pouf is naturally getting nervous about where Pitou is and he starts to cough. He starts to cough up blood. That's the episode in a nutshell, basically. Okay, maybe a bit longer than a nutshell, but you get my point. I'd like to point out a couple things I didn't put in the recap that I'm sure you will be calling me out on: - Pouf says that since he gave Meruem 6/7 of his body, his scales aren't spreading properly. - Both Youpi's and Meruem's noses bleed. I doubt this means that they're turned on by whatever it was that they were doing, but I do believe it has something to do with Pouf coughing up blood. What do you think it all means? No spoilers from those who have read the manga, please. Category:Blog posts